elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:A Guide to Success in Elements, by Breach
Just some comments on your guide... First, there are some typos and/or terminology mistakes. For example, it is not "Advanced" Spell, but "Improved" Spell; and it is not "Lobotomy", but "Lobotomizer". But this isn't really important :D For the False Gods: Personally I don't think that Scorpio should be the hardest of all Gods. If you have a simple Purify, it will seriously cripple his strategy. If you have two Purify, maybe a Miracle, then he's basically dead. I'm not saying he is easy; but I simply feel that he should not be the HARDEST of all Gods. Rainbow, Hermes, Graviton, and sometimes even Seism, will be harder than Scorpio. Once I fought him, and I had all my creatures frozen/lobotomized, and somehow I still managed to win, and won a Deadly Poison from spin afterwards. Gemini, however, in my opinion, is a bit harder than you said. Sure, in the beginning he's not much, but that's only because he's waiting for a strong creature to copy. Once his Massive Dragon horde has started, it'll be extremely hard to stop; the easiest way to stop it would probably be mutating the dragons. If he doesn't have dragons, he'll PU your creatures instead; once I had him PU my 5/8 Otyugh seven or eight times, then he immediately ate a big chunk of my Firefly horde; luckily I managed to out-eat him, but in the end I still lost due to decking out or some other problem. This is usually how I classify the False Gods: Easy: Miracle, Fire Queen, Incarnate; Medium: Gemini, Chaos Lord, Morte, Seism; Hard: Scorpio, Graviton, Hermes, Rainbow. Chriskang seemingly have discovered a new but bugged False God named Ferox, who uses a Life/Light rushing/heal deck. He'll probably fall between easy and medium... Devilord Bloodshadow 03:55, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, going to fix those once I feel the article is completely done. :) About the Gods, I've added that the difficulty of every God is my personal experience so far. A comment about farming (from a user between 1000 and 2000 points with 3-4 upgraded cards and 4-5 rares): I have found farming T50s a surprisingly gratifying experience. Many of those -at least when I tried- had farm-me decks, either pretty winnable for a T50 or utterly impossible to lose against (not deploying anything but pillars, for example). Even when the deck was not clearly adapted to be farmed, the AI is stupid enough to waste their awesome decks with dumb strategic and tactic mistakes. I had not had much luck myself, but it should give one access to a lot of spins for rare cards. Seems way easier than farming gods, as your usual deck is more than good enough. 21:37, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Question... Where can I find the mentioned "Time/rainbow" deck? Restore of old content Please do not delete content wholesale. If something is wrong, correct it. If the entire thing is wrong, move it into another namespace (Draft?) and work on it there. But don't delete the content wholesale. --Shagiephoto 23:55, March 3, 2010 (UTC) starter decks I notice there is a life air deck that includes light cards and rustler, but there seems to be no support for said cards.